


Simple Men

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Hope, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took years for Athelstan to get to the point where he could say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightebonydarkivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightebonydarkivory/gifts).



Athelstan stood off to the side as warriors brought in food to the lodge. It was beginning to snow as winter settled into Kattegat and Ragnar wanted to throw a party to keep his people's spirits up. There wouldn't be any raiding until spring when the snow melted enough for them to sail on their boats and Athelstan had seen just how rowdy the Vikings got when they grew bored or disheartened. A celebration was exactly what Ragnar's people needed.

Ragnar dropped a large barrel at Athelstan's feet and grinned at him. "I remember when I first met you years ago. You've grown some muscles since you were brought to our lands."

"Indeed I have. Why is the king hauling barrels around?"

"I decided to get some fresh air, get my blood flowing. Come help us move them into the lodge and get your blood flowing as well."

Athelstan gave a chuckle as he glanced down at the barrel. "I may have gotten stronger over the years, but I'm afraid you have far more muscles than I do in order to carry something like that. I'll find something smaller."

Ragnar laughed as he shook his dirty hair out of his face. "That sounds fine. Let me take this barrel inside and I'll walk with you."

While he waited for Ragnar, Athelstan never thought he'd feel so free in this land compared to when he lived as a monk in a monastery in England. It was different, the people and customs were different, but Athelstan felt like he belonged.

When Ragnar returned, they walked together towards the building that stored their winter supply. There were a pile of furs in the corner and Athelstan knelt down to pick up an armful of them. Ragnar laughed as he picked up another large barrel.

"The furs? That weighs nothing at all."

Athelstan slung the furs over his shoulder as he smiled wryly at Ragnar. "That's because you're a great warrior and I'm not. You could slay a hundred men without even trying."

Ragnar puffed his chest as they walked out of the building. "Glad you think so. I like to think that one day I'll become strong enough to arm wrestle Thor and win. Wouldn't that be something?"

"You arm wrestling Thor, yes, I can see that. You winning against Thor? I doubt it. As strong as you are, and no matter that you are king, you are still a mortal man." Athelstan did something out of the ordinary and squeezed the muscle in Ragnar's arm. "Strong, but still mortal."

Ragnar flashed him a grin. "I'm glad you think so. I may not be able to defeat Thor in an arm wrestling match now, but I can continue growing stronger until it's my time to reach Valhalla and I can out-muscle Thor. And what of you? What is your dream for when you die?"

Athelstan grew quiet as he thought about it. He had forsaken his own god for the gods of the Vikings. He had to in order to survive and in the years since his kidnapping, he had grown to love their gods enough to call them his own. But he still loved his own god and still believed in a Christian heaven, even though he wasn't sure if he'd ever see it when he died. Not that he could tell Ragnar that. It was too personal and saying the words aloud would make him feel too vulnerable. Nor did he want to hurt Ragnar. Instead he shrugged as they reached the lodge.

"I haven't thought much of that. There is plenty in this world that occupy my attention."

"Ah, there is truth in your words." Ragnar clasped Athelstan on his shoulder. "When the party is in full swing tonight, meet me by the bonfire near the water. I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

Athelstan was both intrigued and worried about that statement. "It'll be quite cold out tonight. Will it take long?"

Ragnar laughed. "You need to toughen up, Athelstan. It's not even the middle of winter yet. Maybe you should take that stack of furs and wrap it around yourself."

"Maybe. Fine, I shall meet you tonight." Athelstan waved at Ragnar before heading to find Bjorn. Ragnar's son wanted more information about England before they headed off there in the spring to raid. Bjorn was growing up to be a fine warrior from the small boy Athelstan had once knew. He loved Ragnar's family.

*

Night fell and the fires were lit as everyone in Kattegat gathered in the lodge for the party. Athelstan was a close friend of Ragnar and it was a comfort to be near him and his family. He raised his cup before drinking deep of the mead. Loud laughter and conversations filled the air, as did the smell of roasting meat. This was a far cry from his previous life as a monk in England. He was a Viking now, just like any other man here.

Athelstan laughed at a joke that Bjorn told before taking a bite of meat off the bone from his plate. Revelry was good for the soul and this would ease the lust within his fellow Vikings for blood and treasure some until it was time to raid once more in the spring. Athelstan leaned back, settling his hands on his stomach, and let everyone's good mood bolster his own. He was happy here.

Before he even finished his food, Ragnar had slipped away from the party. Athelstan cleared his plate and said his goodbyes before heading outside towards the large bonfire near the water. There were bonfires everywhere to keep the dark at bay and to supply warmth to those who were up guarding Kattegat. Even in winter, there were still enemies who wished to do them harm, and Athelstan had seen plenty of that in his years of living here.

As he got closer, he saw Ragnar's outline from the fire and he called out a greeting. Despite Ragnar's earlier tease, Athelstan had no need for a stack of furs to wrap around his body. He was plenty warm from food and drink, and the bonfire.

"I'm here, Ragnar. What is this surprise that you spoke of?"

As Athelstan looked at Ragnar, he noticed that his hair was brushed back and the kingly clothes he had worn for the party were gone, replaced by simple, clean clothes instead that spoke of Ragnar's simple roots. His face was also clean of dirt as well. Ragnar was quiet, arms tucked behind his back. Something told Athelstan that whatever was about to happen, it was very important to Ragnar.

Ragnar stepped closer towards him and held out his hand. Athelstan took it without question and Ragnar closed his hand around Athelstan's.

"Ragnar?"

It must have been a trick of the light because Ragnar looked both unusually uncomfortable and shy, neither things that Ragnar normally was. Something inside Athelstan squeezed.

"I don't know how they did things in your England, but I'm trying my best. You can have far greater than I, as you are favored by the gods and a king in England, but I've never been one to back down from a challenge or a fight. I am a Viking."

"I know all of this." The feeling inside of him grew and he wasn't sure what it was. He only knew that holding Ragnar's hand felt good. "You don't have to try hard with me. I'm used to a simple life, both here and in England. I am nothing but a simple man."

"Yes. No." He shook his head. "You are so much more, Athelstan. You know this. I am in hope that someday you will favor me."

It was then that Athelstan realized exactly what Ragnar meant with everything he did and said. He dropped his mouth slightly open in surprise, though perhaps he shouldn't have been. King Ecbert of Wessex had wanted him, had tried hard to bribe Athelstan to stay with him, but Athelstan wasn't looking for such a relationship with the man. He was truly a simple man and King Ecbert was not a simple man. Destiny swirling around the Wessex king, and while Athelstan had been brushed by destiny before, it wasn't what he wanted out of life.

Yet destiny swirled around Ragnar as well, but that didn't deter Athelstan like he thought it would. It was perhaps because Ragnar was also a simple man in his heart and Athelstan liked that about him. He found himself not rejecting Ragnar's offer straight out this time around, like he had done with Ragnar's to come to bed with him and Lagertha many, many years ago. He let out a small smile at Ragnar and took comfort in the warmth from him.

"Hope is such a strange thing. A man could live or die by hope. I would not want you to die by it." He squeezed Ragnar's hand. "Though I cannot promise much. This is uncharted territory for me, but I'd like to try. I am a willing learner."

Ragnar grinned wide before letting out a loud laugh. "Oh Athelstan. You were wrong. With your answer, I have arm wrestled Thor and won by a landslide. I'm going to kiss you now."

Their first kiss was simple and sweet, and Athelstan enjoyed it. When they broke apart, Athelstan had a smile on his face.


End file.
